Yo te voy a amar
by Miharu Potter
Summary: Ella fue despreciada, el sufre por la perdida de un ser amado, el dolor y sufrimiento los unirán mas de lo que sus corazones estan. Song fic: JPLE.


Summary: Ella fue despreciada, el sufre por la perdida de un ser amado, el dolor y sufrimiento los unirán mas de lo que sus corazones estan. Song fic: JP/LE.

Era una tarde fría cuando James Potter, un chico de 16 años, paseaba desanimado por los alrededores del castillo de Hogwarts cuando se encontró a las orillas del lago, se acerco y vio su reflejo en el agua. Y cual fue su sorpresa que, a la par de su reflejo, vio la figura de una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes; cuya mirada también era desanimada.

Lilian Evans, una chica también de 16 años, se había acercado al joven merodeador para pedirle ayuda; pero ella no sabia que el chico accedería a su petición.

-Potter-dijo con voz apagada.

El chico, por la forma en la que le había hablado pensó que era su amigo Sirius. Pero se impresiono al ver a Lily y no a su amigo, a parte que también se admiro por que ella le trataba con desprecio.

-Necesito que me ayudes-le volvió a decir –pues, veras...-

-¿Te dejo Mattew?- le interrumpió James.

-Si- le respondió la ojiverde –ya que si no quieres no tienes por que hacerlo.-

-No te preocupes- le volvió a contestar el gryffindor –te ayudare.-

Se sentaron a la orilla del lago, observando como el viento movía el agua.

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto Lily.

-No- le respondió el chico. Pero al observar a la gryffindor notó que tenía una mirada llena de ternura a lo cual no pudo resistir; pues le recordaba a su fallecida madre.

-La verdad- empezó –hace dos días que mi madre murió y todavía me hace falta- dijo tomándose de los brazos y metiendo su cabeza en ellos.

-No lo sabía- le dijo Lily –lo siento mucho- le volvió a decir mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda y la frotaba, en ese momento James se repuso.

-Y, ¿en que quieres que te ayude?- le dijo a la ojiverde con una sonrisa y secándose los ojos.

-Me preguntaba que...- dijo con voz tímida -¿como le haces para olvidar a las chicas con las que sales, bueno en mí caso...-

-En tu caso sería con los chicos- le dijo el merodeador –te ayudaré, es lo mismo solo que con distintas personas.-

Y así pasaron la tarde, sentados a las orillas del gran lago; conversando sobre amores y regaños, bromas y castigos.

_Cuando sientas tristeza  
que no puedas calmar  
cuando haya un vacío   
que no puedas llenar  
te abrazaré  
te haré olvidar  
lo que te hizo sufrir  
no vas a caer  
mientras que estés junto a mi._

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, los demás merodeadores estaban reunidos esperando a James, cuando se dieron cuenta que el venia conversando con Lily. Por poco y se desmayan; el merodeador, al ver la actitud de sus amigos, se despidió de la pelirroja.

- Bueno- dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos –si quieres mañana empezamos.-

-Está bien- le contesto la chica –entonces nos vemos mañana.-

Y sin decir más cada una se fue por su lado.

-Pero que es lo que veo-dijo Sirius en forma burlona –si es nuestro amigo Cornamenta.-

-Ya basta Canuto- de defendió el aludido -¿que os pasa que estaos extraños hoy?-

-Pues serás tú el raro- le dijo Remus –ya que has estado conversando con Evans.-

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo Lunático?- volvió a preguntar James.

Remus quedó boquiabierto, aunque el no era el único. Sirius y Peter estaban igual (excepto por Peter que siempre quedaba así porque nunca entendía lo que pasaba) Los tres sabían que, tanto James como Lily, se odian hasta morir; bueno, eso pensaban ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban ansiosos por el viaje a Hogsmeade, aunque no todos, James estaba sentado en su cama observando por la ventana cuando llegó Lily con un paquete en sus manos.

-Oye Potter-le dijo –te traje esto.-

James la miro extrañado, pues ella jamás le había regalado algo; mucho menos había llegado a verle en la habitación. Abrió el paquete y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver lo que era.

-¿Una capa?- pregunto desconcertado.

-No es solo una capa- dijo Lily extrañada –es una capa de invisibilidad, creo que te servirá.-

-Claro que me servirá- dijo el chico pensativo –muchas gracias Evans- le decía mientras la abrazaba. La prefecta le vio admirada.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que los otros merodeadores les observaban incrédulos y pensaban otra cosa. James se separo de Lily y salio corriendo de la habitación.

Corrió al Gran Comedor para encontrar a sus amigos, pero no estaban por ningún lado; así que decidió probarlo el mismo.

_Si siente un frió  
tu corazón, seré tu abrigo   
tu ilusión  
hasta ya no respirar  
yo te voy a amar   
yo te voy a amar._

Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban en asamblea general de los merodeadores, para planear alguna broma; discutían sobre lo que le harían a Snape como celebración de su cumpleaños.

-No lo se- dijo Remus –planear una broma para Snape es algo difícil.-

-Opino- dijo una voz –que esta vez le pongamos un escorbuto de cola explosiva en la túnica.-

-¿James?- dijo Sirius -¿donde rayos te has metido?-

-En frente de tus narices, tonto- le respondió con voz burlona.

-¿Eh?- dijo Peter –yo no te veo.-

-Ni yo- insistió Remus

-Pero que trío de tontos tengo como amigos- decía mientras se quitaba la capa –no pregunten porque no tengo tiempo de contestarles y después me dirán que les parece la idea del escorbuto porque tengo que irme.- y sin decir mas se fue, dejando a sus amigos con dudas en sus cabezas.

Corrió hacia las afueras del castillo, cuando se encontró con Lily.

-Hola- dijo el joven merodeador.

Hacía una suave brisa invernal, el cual hacía que todo se moviese con armonía.

-Hola- le respondió la joven pelirroja. Su cabello se movía con la brisa y eso hizo que James se quedara boquiabierto.

_Yo siempre te he amado  
mi amor yo estaré  
por siempre a tu lado.  
Nunca me alejaré  
prometo mi amor  
te juro ante Dios  
nunca te voy a faltar  
tu corazón no volverá a llorar._

-y, ¿con que empezamos?- preguntó Lily.

James no sabia que contestar, primero pensó en lo que hace cada vez que rompe con alguna chica.

-Veras- empezó –olvidar a una persona es fácil, lo único que tienes que hacer es no pensar en ella.-

Lily le miraba fijamente, observo en el algo que jamás había visto en otro chico; el la trataba con ternura.

-Lo intentare- le dijo la chica –lo que haré será...-

El gryffindor la observaba con curiosidad, quería saber que es lo que planeaba hacer.

-Iras a Hogsmeade conmigo- dijo al fin con una sonrisa. El merodeador no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le dijo el chico admirado.

-Si- le dijo Lily con una sonrisa –así empezaré a olvidarlo.-

Y así quedaron decididos en ir los dos juntos a Hogsmeade, sin que los demás merodeadores lo supiesen.

Al rato iban los dos rumbo a Hogsmeade, a pasar un rato juntos, sin saber que estarían vigilados.

-¿A donde quieres ir?- le preguntó el chico.

-No lo se- le respondió Lily –casi no conozco este lugar.-

Empezaba a caer una suave llovizna la cual hizo que los dos gryffindor corrieran hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Encontraron una cueva en las laderas de la montaña del pueblo, a la cual fueron para refugiarse de la lluvia.

-No me había fijado que llovería ahora- dijo James pensativo

-El clima es impredecible- le dijo Lily –y, ¿cual es el segundo paso?-

-Solo es un paso- le dijo el merodeador sonriente –lo demás corre por cuenta del tiempo.-

Y así pasaron varios minutos sin que ellos pudiesen salir de la cueva, se hacía tarde y el frío empezaba a azotar. James le ofreció su capa a Lily pero ella lo rechazó; el motivo, según ella, era que podría tener frío.

La noche llegaba pesadamente y ellos se preocuparon, pues ya hace más de dos horas que deberían haber llegado a Hogwarts. Y pensaban que Dumblendore los mataría por no haber llegado a la hora precisa.

_Si siente un frió (siente un frió)  
tu corazón (tu corazón)   
seré tu abrigo  
tu ilusión  
hasta ya no respirar  
yo te voy a amar  
yo te voy a amar._

La lluvia no se calmaba y los dos gryffindor pensaban lo pero, hasta que una luz los cegaba y no podían ver quien era.

-Potter, Evans- dijo una voz anciana -¿estan bien los dos?-

-¡Profesor Dumblendore!- dijeron a unísono.

-¿Como nos encontró?- preguntó Lily.

- Ciertas personas- dijo el profesor –nos hablaron sobre este lugar.- y observo a James.

El chico pensó en vengarse de sus amigos, pero al ver que si ellos no le hubieran dicho donde estaba este lugar; se hubieran congelado del frío.

-Profesor- dijo el gryffindor –no le diga a nadie en las condiciones que nos encontró, pues pensaran que le pude haber hecho algo a Evans.-

Lily, en cambio, observo que el chico tenía razón, si Dumblendore les contaba a todos en el colegio que los encontró juntos en una cueva en la ladera de la montaña del pueblo de Hogsmeade; pensarían lo peor.

_Sigo muriendo por ti...  
yo te quiero así...  
si tu amor en mi vida mi vida  
no se como podré yo vivir _

Al llegar al castillo, Sirius, Remus y Peter rodearon al joven merodeador.

-y, ¿que ocurrió?- preguntó Sirius.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo James como si nada –si piensas que pasó algo entre Evans y yo, piensas mal.-

Los tres jóvenes gryffindor no pudieron decir nada, al observar en el merodeador una mirada que reflejaba la verdad de lo que decía.

-Oye Cornamenta- le dijo Peter –a Canuto y a mi nos gustó la idea del escorbuto en la túnica de Snape.-

-Gracias Colagusano.- le dijo ya cansado.

-Pero a Lunático no le gustó.- volvió a decir sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

El chico en ese entonces se había quedado dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, James y Lily salieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores del castillo, sin darse cuenta que los venían siguiendo.

-Que dia el de ayer- dijo el chico.

-Tienes razón- le contestó la chica –por poco y McGonagall nos baja puntos por llegar tarde.-

De repente escucharon un sonido que provenía de atrás de ellos; James, por su instinto, pensaba que podrían ser los demás merodeadores.

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir- le dijo muy serio –nos vienen siguiendo y quiero que te escondas tras esos árboles, yo veré quienes son.-

Y así lo hicieron, pero más que todo James se iba a transformar y no quería que ella lo viese. Y se transformo en un lindo ciervo; Lily no lo podía creer; no podía creer que el fuese un animago a su corta edad.

-¿James?- se oyó la voz de un chico que, al darse cuenta que el no le respondía, se acerco mas al lugar en donde los vieron por ultima vez.

Se llevo un gran susto al ver al ciervo que tenía una mirada muy enfadada y le golpeaba con la cornamenta, así que no le quedo más remedio que retirarse del lugar.

_Si siente un frió  
no viviré (e inventaré)  
si no canto como te voy a querer (oooohh)  
hasta ya no respirar  
yo te voy a amar  
_

-No lo sabia- le dijo admirada.

-¿De que hablas?- le dijo este sin darle importancia a lo que la chica decía.

-¡Eres un animago!- le volvió a decir – y uno de los mejores- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

El chico la vio con ojos de admiración, ni siquiera sabia que decirle; aunque ya sabía la verdad.

-En realidad- empezó- lo soy desde ya hace varios años y lo había ocultado hasta ahora que lo sabes.-

Los jóvenes estuvieron callados por un largo rato, hasta que escucharon la campana del castillo. A pesar de todo lo que el merodeador hizo para evitar que Sirius los viese juntos no lo logró; ya que el se había quedado escondido detrás de unos árboles y quedó boquiabierto al observar que los dos jóvenes se miraban el uno al otro pero no entendía lo que decían.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar, se está poniendo oscuro y Dumblendore nos volverá a castigar por llegar tarde.-

Y así los dos gryffindor se encaminaron hacia el castillo con la promesa de Lily de no decirle a nadie sobre la transformación de James.

_Hasta ya no respirar  
yo te voy a amar  
yo te voy a amar..._

A la mañana siguiente James se levantó temprano y esperó en la sala común a Lily y cuando ella llegó; la vio triste.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Lo que pasa es que Mattew me pidió que regresase con el-. Le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.


End file.
